


Strength, Safety, Peace

by j_gabrielle



Category: Hannibal (TV)
Genre: Alternate Reality, Fluff, M/M, Prompt Fill, goofy!Hannibal, undisclosed illness
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-04
Updated: 2013-07-04
Packaged: 2017-12-17 15:11:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 692
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/868956
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/j_gabrielle/pseuds/j_gabrielle
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>For whostandbehind with the prompt; <i>I'd love to see Hannibal finding out Will's encepalithis, but, instead of lying, he's really worried both because Will is losing that brilliant mind of his, but also because he cares for him. So he urges Will to do some medical examinations. Bonus points if, when they are given the results, Will unexpectedly hugs Hannibal out of relief and gratitude and Hannibal gets very protective</i></p>
            </blockquote>





	Strength, Safety, Peace

**Author's Note:**

> I took some inspiration from the brilliant, wonderful gifset done by [assbutssinpurgatory.tk](assbuttsinpurgatory.tk/post/53990536821/hannibal-au-part-one-where-hannibal-lecter-is) and I combined it with the prompt. 
> 
> As a person dealing with a long-term illness, I hate it when someone decides to write a ill-researched piece featuring what I have to deal with everyday. I didn't want to be that person, so I have left the diagnosis open ended.

Will shivers slightly as he steps out into the street. The cold winter air is a shock to his senses. His dark green coat is slung over one arm, and he shrugs it on, shifting slightly on his feet.

The results are clutched in one hand, the paper crinkling and rustling as he shuffles down the steps from the doctors’ office, careful to not slip on the thin sheet of ice blanketing the pavement.

 _We’ll start you on some treatments, get you better._ He hears the doctor’s voice echoed in his head. _Nothing we can’t cure._

Briefly, he looks down to the paper in his hand; the words on them distorted by the creases and folds but still unmistakable for what they are—a diagnosis. Sighing softly to himself, he tucks his hands into the deep pockets of his coat, wishing he had remembered to bring his gloves.

Will isn’t aware that he has walked into the park, is walking towards the ice-rink filled with laughing children and happy couples enjoying the weather until he catches sight of the familiar head of hair sitting at the bench.

The man has his side to him, chewing his sandwich vigorously. Every now and then, he will smile at something the skaters were doing, flipping his bangs away from his eyes when they fall too dangerously. The man keeps his sight on the ice-rink, the snow revellers; his handsome features relax and peaceful.

Will lets himself soak in the sight of the man, revelling in the feeling of overwhelming fondness. Before long, Will makes his decision. “Dr. Lecter!”

That catches his intention immediately. Will has not called him by his formal title in a very long while, and the doctor’s face breaks out in a smile when warm dark eyes fall on him in the crowd. “Will!” His voice muffled by the food still in his mouth. Hannibal makes to stand, only to slip and fall backwards onto the chair.

And despite himself, Will cannot help laughing just a little. He watches as the fallen man rights himself, grinning goofily. “Will!” He calls again, voice very much as muffled as before. “Will!” He begins to brush himself down, jogging over.

“Hello.” Will greets, smiling from ear to ear when Hannibal reaches him, gripping his arms for balance. “Whoa… whoa. You alright?”

“I’m fine.” Hannibal shakes his head, chuckling. “How did it go?”

Will ducks his head, shyly reaching up and presenting the folded piece of paper. Hannibal raises an eyebrow, but does not comment. He takes it from him, unfurling it and begins to read. Will tucks his hands into his pockets, acutely aware of the cold.

All of a sudden, he is wrapped up in an embrace, surrounded by the older man’s arms and the scent of his cologne. “This is good news!” He hears cheered by his ear. “This is very good news.”

Will nods, swallowing back the tears of relief that were threatening to make an appearance. “All thanks to you. If you hadn’t pushed me to get those tests…”

Hannibal draws away, shaking his head. “It’s all you. You _knew_ that something was not right. You wanted help. And that is what saves you.” He smiles, shrugging. “When do you start your treatment?”

“Tomorrow.” Will replies simply.

“Do you… Want me to come with you?”

Quietly, a little breathless, “If you want to?”

Hannibal leans forward, wrapping his arms around him. “I really, really want to.”

Will lifts his hands to grip at the back of his coat, hiding his smile in the curve of his shoulder. He lets himself steal another moment in the warmth of his embrace, drinking in the feelings of ‘safety’, ‘strength’ and ‘peace’.

They separate, but not without a chest tightening feeling of reluctance. Hannibal does not pull away too far, keeping his arms locked around Will’s shoulders. “Dinner?” He grins, biting down on his lip.

Will nods, smiling in return. “Just promise me you won’t cook? You nearly burnt down the kitchen when you tried the last time.”

Hannibal’s laughter is starburst bright, happy as it leaves him in a rush of vaporized air.

 

 

 

[end.]

**Author's Note:**

> [Got A Prompt Leave It Here](http://randomingoftherandomness.tumblr.com/ask)


End file.
